1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making an IC card. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for making an IC card functioning as both a contact IC card and a non-contact IC card. A contact IC card receives electric power and signals via an electric contact, and a non-contact IC card receives electric power and signals by electromagnetic coupling without forming an electric contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IC card including an IC chip has a large memory capacity and high security compared to a known magnetic stripe card and is widely used in the financial and transportation industries.
In general, two types of IC cards are known: a non-contact IC card and a contact IC card. The former may be used in the transportation industry as a commuter pass, and the latter may be used in the finance industry as a credit card complying with expected monetary value standards. Such IC cards have different specifications according to their intended purposes.
Under such circumstances, an IC card known as a dual interface card has drawn attention. A dual interface card is an IC card functioning as both a contact IC card and a non-contact IC card. When the IC card functions as a contact IC card, it can be used, for example, as a credit card. When the IC card functions as a non-contact IC card, it can be used, for example, as a commuter pass. Thus, one dual interface card may conveniently be used for two different purposes.
The dual interface card includes two different types: a combination card that operates with one IC chip and a hybrid card that operates with two or more IC chips. Because of problems related to mounting the IC chip onto a card, the combination card that can be operated with one IC chip has attracted attention.
Such a combination card has an external electrode chip (or a tape automated bonding (TAB) chip), which is for connection with an external read/write apparatus for controlling the functions as a contact IC card, buried in a card substrate. The combination card also has antenna leads for controlling the functions as a non-contact IC card. Moreover, the card substrate has patterned leads for connecting the IC chip with the external electrode chip and the antenna leads.
A known combination card can be produced according to a method in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-155128. In this method for making an IC card, first, an antenna sheet with antenna leads for non-contact communication is interposed between card substrates, and the entire card is laminated. Then, a hole for mounting a TAB chip is formed on one of the card substrates by spot facing. By forming the hole, the patterned leads for connecting the TAB chip are exposed. Subsequently, the TAB chip is buried in the hole to electrically connect the TAB chip and the patterned leads.